Ultimate
by Rika24
Summary: A digimon fan series. A group of teens get transported to the digital world and must face a trio of digidestined who are also the most feared assassins. Can the new digidestined defeat 'The Dragon's assassins without their digivices? New chapter 5 up.
1. The Adventure Begins

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Disney, Toei, & Bandai do. All the digidestined & some of their digimon are my own creations. If you want to know their bios & see what they look like I'll have that up on my web site when I get around to it._**

* * *

**_The Digital World has been quiet for years since the original Digidestined first traveled there. So long that real digimon became a myth, and that myth became a TV. show and card game. But the Digital World won't stay quiet for much longer; an evil digimon has awakened and has decided to claim the world as his own. Now a new group of digidestined must fight him with only the knowledge from the show, but no knowledge of "The Dragon"_**

_Character descriptions (4 this chapter, more to come):_

**_Name: Randy Greenburg_**

_Age: 14_

_Hair color: red_

_Eye color: green_

_**Name: Kaylee Summer**_

_Age: 14_

_Hair color: brown_

_Eye color: blue_

_**Name: Carmen Summer**_

_Age: 14_

_Hair color: brown_

_Eye color: blue_

**_Name: Jason Mere_**

_Age: 14_

_Hair color: white_

_Eye color: blue_

**_Name: Leah Greenburg_**

_Age: 9_

_Hair color: red_

_Eye color: brown_

**_Name: Emma Swaloh_**

_Age: 14_

_Hair color: brown_

_Eye color: brown_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins**_

By Rika24

"I can't believe I'm getting dragged to that stupid game thing!" Randy wailed to his best friend Jason.

"Oh come on, what's wrong with Digimon?" asked Jason over the phone. Jason was usually a calm and understanding fourteen year old.

"What's wrong with it?" Yelled Randy at the top of his lungs. "All it is a pathetic copy of pokémon!" he continued.

"Have you ever even watched it?" asked Jason calmly.

"No and I don't need to! It's all the same, a bunch of stupid 10 year olds leave home and start catching, battling, and training stupid little monsters that evolve when they reach a level! Been there done that and I've moved on to the world of the sane." Randy said.

"If you're so against going why don't you just say you don't want to?"

"Cause if I want to come to YOUR party I have to" Randy said, saying it directly at Jason as if it were all his fault.

"Randy" called Leah, Randy's little sister, he just ignored her.

"Wait, are you saying that it's my entire fault?" Jason asked.

"Randy" yelled Leah again, Randy ignored her still.

"Well in a way it is your fault"

"How so?" asked Jason.

Randy could hear someone pounding their feet coming up the stairs and glanced toward the door. A nine year old girl with red hair tied in pigtails and brown eyes came into the room. "RANDY IT'S TIME TO GO!" she yelled

"Okay Leah!" Randy yelled back. He turned his attention back to the phone. "We'll finish this later" Randy said to Jason before hanging up without even saying good-bye.

Randy grabbed his red and white baseball cap that looked way too much like Ash's.

"Come on!" Leah yelled impatiently.

"I'm coming! Yelled Randy as he hurried down the stairs.

"So who's your favorite digimon?" Kaylee asked.

"Dorumon of course!" Emma exclaimed. "With Dorumon as my partner I would be the greatest leader!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as she grabbed the edge of her goggles that sat on her short brown hair. She was so into the conversation she didn't notice the stares from the people around her, but Kaylee did.

"Uh, Em, can you be a little less enthusiastic?"

_Why do I befriend crazy, loud people?_ She thought.

Emma calmed down enough to ask, "How about you, who would you choose as your partner?"

"Kyubimon," Kaylee said easily.

"The nine-tailed fox, great choice!" Emma said, again over the top enthusiastic as a wide grin appeared on her face. "I'm guessing your favorite character is Rika right?"

"Yeah"

"She's my second favorite. But Tai is number one!" Emma shouted again, this time giving thumbs up alone with a bigger grin than before.

Kaylee stepped back a little. _Can her grin get any bigger? _She thought, a little nervous at how her new friend acted. _Come on Carmen where are you?_ she thought.

"Oh great," Carmen Summer yelled when she realized the time.

"Late again are you?" someone said

"Shut up!" Carmen yelled. "Stupid ghost," she muttered under her breath as she put her long brown hair into a ponytail. "Why does my family need to be cursed," she said as she ran out the door.

I wish Zorrillomon would have come," said Leah, staring at the ground as they walked.

"Oh come on!" Randy said. "He's your stupid imaginary friend, key word, 'imaginary.'"

"SHE! And she isn't imaginary." Leah said furiously.

"What, you're going to tell me that she's just invisible huh?"

"Yeah, she's my partner digimon," Leah said proudly as she held up her pink and silver D-Power.

"That's just a toy, and get a normal imaginary friend at least. Who ever heard of an imaginary digimon friend?"

"For the last time she is NOT imaginary!" Leah yelled.

"You're just…" Randy started to say, until a girl with long brown hair up in a ponytail wearing a black jacket and dark jeans ran up.

"Outta my way poké freak!" Carmen said as she pushed Randy out of her way.

"What a bitch, and I'm not a fan of pokémon anymore." Randy said angrily.

"Then maybe you should loose the hat," Leah suggested. But she knew Randy still liked the show, he just denies it all the time.

"No way, this is my lucky hat!" He said, grabbing the red and white hat on his head like someone would take it any minute. The ground below him started shaking, causing him to loose his balance.

"Earthquake!" yelled Leah.

"In Cleveland?" Randy exclaimed as he got back onto his feet. The ground then started to open beneath Randy and Leah.

"Randy!" Leah screamed as she tried to hold onto the edge of the whole she had started to fall into.

"Leah hold on" Randy yelled as he dove to grab her hand, but missed. He watched as she fell into the hole. The ground under him caved in and he fell in too.

Carmen had nowhere to go; the place she was standing was surrounded by huge cracks. The small part of ground she stood on started to crack apart. She lost her balance as the cracking earth rose up.

The ground beneath Kaylee and Emma caved in too, sending them down into the dark pit. The holes and cracks formed by the earthquake then started to close up.

* * *

_I rewrote this to add more detail and change the ages of the characters. Please R&R_

**Re-written February 24, 2006**


	2. Digimon Are Real?

_Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, we all know this. Well, on with the fan series Ultimate_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Digimon Are Real?**

**By: Rika24 **

(NOTE: new digimon characters are described in story)

Character descriptions (continued):

_**Name: Lan McCoy**_

_Age: 14_

_Hair color: blue_

_Eye color: green_

Kaylee screamed as she fell. Particles of data flew into her face, blocking her vision. When the particles dispersed a golden form appeared right below her.

"Watch out!" Kaylee yelled, trying to warn the creature. But it was too late and it didn't move in time and she landed on it.

"Hey, why'd ya land on me!" The creature yelled.

"Oh right, like I can control where I fall, why didn't you move, you have control of your legs don't you? Kaylee said.

"Well it's not like humans fall from the sky everyday" the creature said, rubbing his head with his white paw. "I was caught by surprise."

Kaylee took a closer look at the creature. He looked like a golden fox with a large white tuft of fur around his neck, blue eyes, and a red diamond on his forehead. Black zig zag markings on his paws and tail, two yellow wings, and a white tip on his tail.

"What are you?" Kaylee asked.

"Huh?" the creature looked surprised, like he expected her to know.

"My name's Coonamimon."

"Wait, you're a digimon?" she asked, wondering if she heard right.

"Yup, humans are really stupid huh?"

"No"

Coonamimon put his paw up to his chin, "mmm, so you're just stupid."

"I am not stupid!" said Kaylee angrily. Coonamimon flew up into the air and started to fly away. "Hey, where are you going?" Kaylee asked.

"I'm getting away from you that's what." Coonamimon said.

Kaylee watched till she couldn't see him anymore, and then she looked around.

_So I guess this is the digital world_

"Wake up, hey wake up." Said a voice. "Do you think he's dead?"

"No Veemon, he just sleeps heavy," said another.

"Really? Okay maybe this'll work," Veemon said, going right in front of Randy. He took a deep breath. "Wake up!" he yelled into Randy's ear.

"Waaa!" Randy yelled, nearly jumping out of his skin.

"Aaaaa what are you!" Randy yelled when he saw Veemon.

"My name's Veemon, pleased to meetcha." Veemon said happily.

Hestared at the little blue creature, then something jumped onto Randy's head and he quickly grabbed it. "Huh?" _What is it? _Randy thought as he held the squirrel-like creature.

"That's Cachirromon, isn't he cute?" asked Leah.

Randy just starred at the squirrel; he was light brown with a black diamond shaped marking stretching from his nose to his forehead. His bushy tail was longer than his body and ended with a black tip. He had two little black bat wings on his back and red gloves with black stripes on his two front paws.

Cachirromon blinked his yellow eyes. "What, you've never seen a digimon before?"

Randy dropped Cachirromon. "What do you mean digimon?"

"Yeah both Cachirromon and Veemon are digimon." Leah said, going up to Cachirromon and picking him up. "He's cute, but not as cute as Zorrillomon." She added as she hugged the little digimon.

Randy was sick of hearing about her imaginary friend. "Zorrillomon is NOT REAL!" he yelled, making Leah jump and drop Cachirromon. Randy's yell attracted the attention of Ogremon.

"Ogremon!" Leah screamed as she pointed a shaking finger at the champion level virus digimon.

"Pummel whack!"

"Lightning blast!" Cachirromon shouted. A bolt of lightning came off Cachirromon and hit Ogremon right in the chest, but it didn't slow him down.

"Vee-head butt!" shouted Veemon and he rammed into Ogremon. "Ow, geez, I'm gonna have one hell of a headache in the morning," Veemon said as he rubbed his head.

"Veemon look out!" Leah yelled. Veemon jumped out of the way of Ogremon's club just in time.

"Hey, are you nuts get outta there! Come on this way!" A girl with long brown hair yelled, motioning toward her direction. Randy, Leah, and the digimon followed her, with Ogremon not far behind.

"Oh man what do we do now?" asked Randy, looking back to see where Ogremon was.

Leah looked back too, her foot caught a root sticking out of the ground and tripped. "Ahhh!"

"Leah" Randy shouted when he saw her fall. He ran toward her but Ogremon grabbed her.

"No stop, put her down now or else." Randy yelled.

"Ogremon looked at him and laughed. "Or what?"

"Uh…"

"Bye" Ogremon said as he disappeared into a wisp of smoke.

"No!" Randy yelled. "She's gone, my sister is gone. Randy said as he started to cry.

"Dorumon!" Emma shouted when she saw the purple dino digimon.

"Are you my partner?" Emma asked excitedly.

"Uh" Dorumon looked confused. I'm no one's partner."

"Do you want to be my partner?" Emma asked, folding her hands, preparing to beg.

Dorumon sighed.

"Hi, I'm Patamon."

"Yeah I know who you are," Lan said, disgusted by the fact that a flying pig was following him.

"Well," the orange pig giggled, "what's your name?"

"Like I'd tell a weakling like you." He said through clenched teeth.

"Oh don't be that way," Patamon said as he flew closer to brad to try and land on his shoulder.

"Buzz off you stupid pig!" Lan yelled as he whacked Patamon to the ground.

"But I just want you to tell me your name." Patamon said, tears started to form in his eyes.

"Like I give a damn," Lan said, clearly unaffected by the look of sadness on Patamon's face. He started to walk away and Patamon followed on foot.

"Leave me the hell alone!" Lan shouted and kicked Patamon hard. The little digimon went flying into a tree. Lan just put his hands in his pockets and walked away, not feeling bad at all.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice.

Jason turned to see a white dragon. "Who are you?" The teen asked

"Aguadramon"

"Agua?" then he noticed the mermaid tail.

"You're a water dragon monster." Jason said as he climbed out of the water.

"Yup, so why are you swimming in my territory?"

"Oh, I didn't jump in on purpose, I fell in." Jason said, ringing out his shirt. "By the way my name's Jason."

"Well it's a good thing you landed in my territory and not Seadramon's." Aguadramon was white with black spots and red and green frills on his head and going down to his tail.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Jason asked. Aguadramon just shook his head.

"Coonamimon"

"Huh, whose there?" the golden fox asked.

"You're needed." The voice echoed in his head.

Coonamimon sighed, "yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

"Don't worry Randy, we'll find her." Kaylee said, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, whatever." He said as he rested his head in his hands.

Kaylee sighed, she leaned on the side of the cave and it started to glow red. Suddenly eleven red beams of light shot from the wall, one flew into Kaylee's hand and another into Randy's, the other nine beams shot out of the cave's roof.

"What's this?" Kaylee wondered, staring at the red stone in her hand.

"They're called crimson stones." The sudden voice made them all jump.

"Whose there?" asked Randy.

Veemon and Cachirromon got into fighting mode.

"Relax, my name is Zorrillomon."

"Huh?" Randy watched as a black and white digimon came out of the shadows.

"Don't worry, I am not your enemy," she said in a calm, soft voice.

Amazed at first by the digimon's sudden appearance, but then something dawned on him. "Did you say your name's Zorrillomon?"

"Yes, and I know what you're thinking, I am the digimon Leah has talked about, the one you call "imaginary."

"If you're her friend then why didn't you help her!"

"I couldn't make myself known yet."

"I don't care about that, I…" Kaylee put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Zorrillomon, what are the crimson stones?"

"They work with a special digivice called a D-P"

"D-P, what does the 'P' stand for?"

"Possessor."

"Possessor?"

"Yes, the D-P's make it possible for the digidestined to possess their partner, to become one with their mind in other words. The crimson stone makes it possible to control the digimon. When the digimon is at the rookie stage the crimson stone isn't necessary when you have the D-P, but as the digimon digivolves, it gets harder to control. Without the crimson stone possession is dangerous, it can cause your digimon to attack you, force your souls to become separate from your bodies, or cause one or both of you to die."

"Okay where are the D-P's?" asked Kaylee.

"They have been stolen" Zorrillomon said, lowering her head."

"Now answer this, why couldn't you make yourself known to save my little sister!" Randy demanded.

"My enemy, known as 'the dragon' had some of his minions try to steal the stones and D-P's. I managed to get the stones to a safely hidden place, but not until I had to fake my own death.

"Why didn't you grab the D-P's too?" asked Kaylee.

"Because the only way to save one of them was to have the other taken."

"Wouldn't it have been better to have them steal the stones instead of the D-P's?"

"No, if the dragon gets all the stones he can take control of any digimon he wants.

"So who did the other crimson stones go to?" asked Randy.

"To the other digidestined."

"Is Leah one too?" Kaylee asked

"Yes" Zorrillomon answered.

Kaylee gasped, "Wait, if Leah has a crimson stone and Ogremon took her, then"

"Yes, the dragon has a stone now. Let's just make sure he doesn't get anymore."

* * *

_So what do you think? I know it sounds boring right now but the plot must be explained. Please R&R._

**Re-Written February 24, 2006**


	3. The Crimson Stone

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. But the digidestined & some Digimon are my creations._

* * *

**Ultimate Chapter 3: The Crimson Stone**

By: Rika24

Coonamimon flew over the darkening lake below. The sun was going down rapidly. The yellow fox needed to get to Zorrillomon as soon as possible. As he went by, two figures below caught his attention. Down at the water's edge was a white water dragon type Digimon and a guy with white hair. Coonamimon landed in front of them.

"Huh, who are you?" Aguadramon asked.

"I'm Coonamimon. What are you guys doing here?"

"Trying to find a way home," Jason answered.

"So tell me, do you know a girl named Kaylee?" Coonamimon asked.

"Kay?" Jason asked, surprised to hear the Digimon mention her. "Of course I know her, we go to the same high school."

"I feel sorry for you." Coonamimon replied.

"Why?"

"Because she's an idiot."

"How do you know her?" Jason asked.

"I ran into her unfortunately."

"Wait, she's here in the Digital World?

"Yup. Actually she fell from the sky. And I broke her fall. Stupid humans, Coonamimon mumbled. Coonamimon looked to see that Jason was holding a small red sphere. "So you got it."

"Got what?" Jason asked, confused.

Coonamimon pointed to Jason's right hand. "The crimson stone."

Jason held out the stone. "This thing?" he asked.

"Yeah," Coonamimon answered. "It's called a crimson stone. It's supposed to help give your partner gain more power during a fight."

Jason and Aguadramon both looked at the stone. "How do I use it? Asked Jason.

Coonamimon shrugged, "I'm not too sure about that."

As Coonamimon spoke Aguadramon saw out of the corner of his eye something move in the tall grass near the water. "Who's that?" Aguadramon asked.

Coonamimon and Jason looked in the direction that Aguadramon pointed. "Not sure," said Coonamimon as they headed toward the tall grass.

Aguadramon parted the grass, revealing a small white and purple seal like Digimon curled up. "It's a Gomamon." Aguadramon said.

The little Digimon jumped up. "Ge-get back!" Gomamon said, trying to act tough.

Aguadramon noticed that the little seal was trembling. His body was bruised and part of his ear was gone.

Jason noticed too. "Calm down, what happened to you?"

"He ambushed me and my friends when we were playing. He-he killed some of us." Gomamon paused, and whimpered a little. "And the other were taken to be slaves for "The Dragon."

"The Dragon?" Jason asked as he kneeled down to the trembling rookie Digimon.

A little unnerved at Jason's actions, Gomamon backed away before he answered. "Yeah, no one knows his real name, or what he looks like.

"Can you show us where they were taken?" Aguadramon asked.

"I--I can't remember exactly." Gomamon started to cry. "I was the look out, but when I saw Seadramon I got scared and hid. I'm a coward!" Gomamon started quivering.

"Hey don't worry, we'll get them out," Jason said reassuringly. Coonamimon looked at him questioningly.

The Gomamon's eyes lit up. "Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course, I'm a digidestined right? It's my job." Jason said.

After a while the Gomamon feel asleep. Coonamimon went up to Jason and Aguadramon. "Jason, you can't be serious about this."

"Of course I am, do you think I'm gonna just leave someone who needs help?" Jason asked, a little shocked by what Coonamimon had said.

"Aguadramon help me out here. Tell him this isn't important." Coonamimon said, hoping that he could change Jason's mind.

But his attempt was pointless "Sorry Coonamimon, but Jason's right. Gomamon needs our help. I myself couldn't go on with that on my conscience."

Coonamimon sighed, admitting defeat.

The rays of the newly risen sun warmed the air of the digital world, chasing away the chilly night air. Jason and the others were already wide awake.

"So this is where you guys were when you were ambushed?" Asked Jason. Gomamon had settled down well enough to remember what had happened.

"Yes," Gomamon replied weakly.

"And you said that it was Seadramon who had attacked you right?" asked Coonamimon.

"Yes," Gomamon answered.

_Okay, so how are we going to beat him? Aguadramon is just a rookie, Seadramon is a champion. _Jason thought.

"Do you know where the Gomamon are?" asked Coonamimon.

"In the cave at the bottom of the lake." Gomamon answered.

"Okay, so when do we act?" asked Jason.

"Anytime before dark. So we'll have all day." Aguadramon answered.

"He's most active at night, but you still have to worry during the day too. He can sense when someone invades his territory." Gomamon added.

"Exactly, Seadramon hates anyone who gets too close. We'll have to be careful." Aguadramon said.

Aguadramon dives into the lake first to get Seadramon's attention. Once underwater, he didn't need to go far. As soon as he got a few feet under an enraged Seadramon appears.

"What do you think you're doing down here?" Seadramon asked angrily as he started to chase Aguadramon.

The speed of the two sea Digimon caused large waves on the surface of the lake. "Looks like it's our turn to dive in." Jason said.

Gomamon gulped. "uh huh, right."

The two of them dived into the lake. The cave was closer to the surface than Jason thought. However, just as they made it to the entrance Seadramon saw them.

"Not so fast." Seadramon said as he raced toward them.

_Oh no. _Jason thought. He pushed Gomamon behind him and motioned for him to go.

"Aquatic cyclone!" Aguadramon shouted. The water swirled around Seadramon but he broke through it effortlessly.

"Ice Blast!" shouted Seadramon and a beam of ice shot out of his mouth. Aguadramon dodged it.

"Aquatic cyclone!" Aguadramon tried his attack again. But his attack missed. Seadramon swung his large tail and struck Aguadramon hard, sending him to the floor of the lake. He hit the ground and disappeared in the cloud of wet sand and mud.

_Aguadramon, I gotta help him somehow. _Jason thought.

Inside the cave Gomamon reached the cage of Gomamon. "Don't worry guys, I'll get you out." Gomamon swam back and then charged the cage. "Sharp edge!" he shouted. But the cage didn't open.

"Electric shock!" shouted a voice. Gomamon only had a second to see the Betamon emerge from the shadows before he was hit by the electric attack.

Jason couldn't hold his breath much longer, he swam as fast as he could to the surface, but he couldn't hold it anymore. He opened his mouth and breathed nothing but water into his lungs.

"Jason!" Gomamon shouted as he watched Jason sink. He swam toward him but Seadramon blocked his path. "I'm not letting you stop me, Claw attack!" But the attack didn't affect Seadramon.

"Aquatic cyclone!" Aguadramon shouted. Again the attack didn't hurt Seadramon, but it did get him away from Gomamon.

Gomamon sees his chance and swims at full speed He grabs Jason and heads for the surface.

Once on land Jason coughs and gasps, taking in oxygen. After a moment his breathing slows to its normal speed. "Where's Aguadramon and the other Gomamon?"

"Aguadramon is still down there and I couldn't get the cage open." Gomamon answered sadly.

Jason looks at the crimson stone laying on the ground. "I think I have an idea."

Jason and Gomamon dive back in. As soon as he got close enough, Jason held out the crimson stone toward Aguadramon. The stone began to vibrate and Jason brought it to his chest and it started to glow.

Aguadramon's eyes turned red and got surrounded by a glowing aura. Aguadramon got a surge of energy and swam faster than before.

"Aquatic cyclone!" Aguadramon shouted, the water swirled around Seadramon again, but this time he couldn't escape. The water pressure closed in, crushing Seadramon into data debris.

Aguadramon swam into the cave and destroyed the cage, releasing the captive Gomamon.

Suddenly the aura around Aguadramon disappeared. Aguadramon turned just in time to see Jason faint.

Aguadramon and Gomamon get Jason to the surface but he doesn't wake up.

"Jason wake up." Aguadramon said worriedly.

"Don't worry, he's just drained because of the crimson stone." Coonamimon said.

"Will it always have this effect?" asked Aguadramon.

"As long as he doesn't have the D-P he will, as well as any other digidestined without one."

"What are D-P's?" asked Aguadramon.

"They balance the effects of the crimson stone on digidestined and Digimon partner. Possession can happen with or without the crimson stone as long as the digidestined has a D-P. But without a crimson stone the D-P can't control some of the Digimon.

"Are there any digidestined with the D-P and crimson stone?"

"Only three." Coonamimon answered.

"Who are they and where can we find them, after all, the digidestined team has to be completely together to become stronger."

"Well actually you don't want to run into those three without a D-P and crimson stone." Coonamimon said.

"Why?" Aguadramon asked, confused.

"Those three digidestined are members of 'The Dragon's' assassination team. They call themselves the 'Knights of Darkness.'" Coonamimon answered.

"How much do you know about them?" Aguadramon asked.

"Not much. All I know is that the three of them are hard to find and that they like to stalk their victims before they kill. Also they prefer the viral form of Digimon."

"Who are their Digimon?" asked Aguadramon.

"I don't know for sure. All I know is that their Digimon are probably virus types." Coonamimon answered.

"Maybe they don't have partners." Jason said as he tried to sit up.

"Jason your awake," Aguadramon said happily.

"They definitely have partners." Coonamimon said.

"Well then how come no one has seen them?" asked Jason.

"Their partners are fast and never fail to kill their target within the first move. 'The Dragon' uses them for his more important jobs that he can 't count on his minions to accomplish."

"Aren't the Knights of Darkness his minions?" Jason asked.

"Yes and no. they do work for him but they also work independently from him. Their more like a hit squad for anyone who can give them what they want"

"So what are you gonna do now?" asked Gomamon.

"I guess try to find the others." Jason answered.

"I was heading in their direction before I ran into you. I'll just lead you guys there." Coonamimon said.

"Thanks for your help. I'll help you guys if you need me. Bye." Gomamon said as Jason, Aguadramon, and Coonamimon left."

* * *

_So what do you think? Please R&R._


	4. Viral Patamon?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, sad but true._

* * *

**Ultimate Chapter 4: Viral Patamon?**

**By: Rika24**

After some time, Jason, Aguadramon, and Coonamimon finally locate the others.

"Hey Kay!" Jason shouts, as he gets closer. He looks around and notices Randy as well. "Thought I'd never see you here Randy."

Randy folds his arms and scowls. "Yeah, and I wish I weren't here."

"Oh come on." Veemon said. "It's not that bad here," He continued, trying to get Randy to accept and make the best out of the situation. It didn't help much though.

"Speak for yourself Veemon." Randy said angrily.

Kaylee tried to change the subject. She leaned down toward the white water dragon. "So this is your partner?" she asked.

"Yeah, this is Aguadramon." Jason said, introducing him. Jason looked around at the others. "Whose Veemon's partner?" Jason asked.

Kaylee looked over at the chibi blue dragon and Randy and sighed. "Randy."

Jason looked over at them too. "That's not gonna end well." A little squirrel like Digimon caught his eye. "I take it he's your partner right Kay?" He asked as he pointed to Cachirromon.

"No," Kaylee said sadly. "He's Leah's partner."

Jason was shocked. "You mean Randy's little sister?" he asked in disbelief. Kaylee nodded. "So where's your partner?" he asked.

"I don't have one" Kaylee answered.

"Seriously, you have no partner?" Jason said in surprise.

Randy, having heard the last part of the conversation, butted in. "She can have mine." He said as he glaredat Veemon.

Veemon shook his head, "sorry, but your stuck with me."

"But I didn't choose you." Randy looked over at Kaylee and Jason. "Shouldn't I get like three potential partners to choose from or something?"

Veemon cocked his head, "what?"

Kaylee really didn't want to hear anymore of Randy's complaining. Especially when he brought up Pokémon. "No that's Pokémon, a stupid game and TV show!" _At least you have a partner,_ she thought.

"Hey, you're lucky you said that now that I'm not a fan of that show anymore!" Randy said.

Kaylee sighed and crossed her arms. "Whatever, but the partner you get shares your personality. Think of him or her as the Digital World's version of you."

"So you're saying that this 'thing' is the Digimon version of me?" Randy asked as he pointed at Veemon.

Kaylee nodded. "Yup."

Randy looked over at Veemon again. Veemon grinned evilly.

He sighed, defeated. "Fine, you know more about this then I do." _I wish Leah were here to explain it._ He thought.

Zorrillomon appeared next to Kaylee. "Hey Zorrillomon, why am I here if I don't have a partner?" Kaylee asked.

"You do have a partner." Zorrillomon confirmed.

"I do, who?" Kaylee asked, getting eager to know.

Zorrillomon turned and pointed toward Coonamimon. "Him."

"Coonamimon is my Digimon partner, the flying fox with a hatred toward humans?" Kaylee asked.

"Yes." Zorrillomon answered.

"Does he know that?" she asked.

"Yes, that's why he's acting like that. He doesn't think he needs a human partner." Zorrillomon turned in Coonamimon's direction. "Coonamimon."

"What?" Coonamimon asked as he flew over.

"It's time you started working with your partner."

"Fine." Coonamimon groaned, knowing it was better not to argue with Zorrillomon.

"So Coonamimon really is my partner?"

Coonamimon turned toward her, "yeah, as hard as that is to believe."

"Hate to interrupt, but have any of you felt like you were being watched?" Jason asked.

"Why, have you?" asked Kaylee.

"Yeah, when Aguadramon and I were helping some Gomamon. I felt that way as we approached you guys too, but now, nothing."

"Probably one of the Knights of Darkness." Coonamimon said.

"The Knights of Darkness?" Kaylee asked.

"Zorrillomon can explain. I'm not going into it again." Coonamimon said as he sat down between Kaylee and Jason.

"Ok, I'll fill you all in then." Zorrillomon said.

Meanwhile, Kaylee's twin sister Carmen was wandering the Digital World. Feeling a presence behind her, she turned. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Carmen demanded.

A medium sized creature stepped out of the brush. "I'm not following you." The purple Digimon said.

"And you are?" Carmen asked.

"I'm your partner." She said.

"Oh, I was wondering when my partner'd show. But you were obviously following me then. Why didn't you just show yourself?"

"I wasn't following you. I was following the trail the Ogremon took." The purple Digimon replied.

"Why are you following an Ogremon?"

"He was carrying a little girl this way." She answered.

"Well let's go then, lead the way." Carmen said, stepping aside so the Digimon could move forward.

"Get away you annoying pig!" Lan said angrily.

"But Lan, I'm your partner." Patamon said.

"But I can't stand you!" Lan shouted. Lan's voice announced his presents to Jason, Kaylee, and the others.

Randy smiled. "Looks like two other partners who don't like the arrangement."

Lan stopped mid step when he caught sight of the others. He sighed, "Great."

Patamon had a different reaction though, "yay more friends!" he said happily as he flew toward them.

"Awwww Patamon, he used to be my favorite!" Kaylee exclaimed at the cute little flying Digimon.

Randy smirked. "Heh, it's just a Pikachu with wings to me." Everyone gave him a dirty look. "What?"

Veemon sighed. "You have a lot to learn my friend."

"Call it whatever you want. Anyway you say it he's still useless!" Lan yelled.

"Patamon are not useless." Kaylee thought for a second. "Well, ok maybe they are till they digivolve."

"I know I'm not that strong, but I'm a good friend." Patamon said to Lan.

Lan scoffed. "I'm not looking for friends. I'm looking for a ruthless fighting machine. Which a flying pig is not!"

"But…" Patamon's eyes started to water.

Lan threw up his hands. "Great, now the thing is gonna cry again!"

"No I'm not!" Patamon sobbed.

Randy turned toward Zorrillomon. "Are you sure those two are meant to be partners?"

Zorrillomon nodded. "Give them time. That goes for all of you as well. Including you Randy. Veemon is your partner."

"Yeah, come on, give me a chance." Veemon said as he jumped up and snatched Randy's hat off his head.

"Hey, give it back!" Randy demanded as he started to chase Veemon.

"Just say you'll give me a chance and I will." Veemon said.

"Ok, I'll give you a chance." Randy said. Veemon held out the hat and Randy reached for it. But Veemon pulled his hand back.

"Woops too slow hehe!" Veemon laughed.

"Give it back before I hurt you!" Randy yelled.

Jason grabbed the hat form Veemon. "How old are you again Randy? 14? Or are you 5? And Lan, we don't always get what we want in life. So you got a partner you don't like? Deal with it. Be glad you were chosen to be a digidestined. We have to team up to save this world."

"Sorry," Randy said. He held out his hand, "can I have my hat back now?"

"Sure thing." Jason said as he handed back the hat. He turned to Lan. "How about you?"

Lan looked at Patamon. The little Digimon smiled up at him cutely. "No way no how. I'm not gonna accept a damn Patamon!" he yelled.

"But Lan." Patamon started to say as he flew toward Lan's shoulder. Lan whacked him to the ground. He was about to kick Patamon when Jason stepped in front of him.

"What is your problem Lan?" Jason demanded.

"Get out of my face. If he's my partner then I can do whatever I want to him."

"No you can't." Jason said.

"Then just keep him away from me if you don't want him hurt." Lan said as he turned and started to leave.

Jason turned to Patamon. "Are you ok?"

Patamon shook his head. "No, I want Lan to be my partner."

Jason sighed. "Doesn't look like it's gonna happen that way."

"Stupid idiots. Well at least I don't have to deal with Patamon anymore." Lan said. He spun around at the sudden feeling of someone watching him. "Who's there?" he demanded.

Patamon appeared out of the shadows. "I thought you stayed with the others." Lan said.

"But I want to be with you not them." Patamon said. "I'm your partner no matter what."

Lan opened his mouth to say something but a blur went past him. "What the…" The blur hit Patamon and knocked him to the ground.

A girl walks out of the shadows. "So you're the partner of this Patamon?" she asked.

Lan looked at Patamon but doesn't answer.

"I think you should get rid of that pathetic data Digimon for a viral one." She suggested. "Give me the Patamon and I'll give you a Tsukaimon."

"You mean like trading?" Lan asked.

"No. If I take Patamon, I can make him into a virus Digimon." She answered.

"Lan no, viral Digimon are bad!" Patamon protested.

Lan ignored him. "What would Tsukaimon be like?" he asked.

The girl smiled. "Tough and merciless."

Lan looks at Patamon and grins.

"Lan, please don't. I'm your rightful partner." Lan started to reach for him, Patamon tried to fly away but Lan caught him.

"Ok," Lan said as he held out Patamon. Patamon squirmed and freed himself from Lan's grasp.

"No, not yet." The girl said. "First we'll need to kill a viral Digimon."

"How will that transform Patamon into a Tsukaimon?"

"Through this." She held up her arm to reveal a black watch like device with a red sphere in the center. "This is a D-P."

"Well then lets go." Lan said.

The girl held up her hand to stop him. "Not right now. Meet me here after dark."

Lan narrowed his eyes. The girl had long black hair up in a ponytail and long red bangs. Her eyes were hazel and she was dressed all in black. "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

The girl slowly backed away into the shadows. "You'll see." With that she disappeared.

Patamon flew over, "Lan, you're not serious are you?"

"Look at it this way, you want to be with me, I want a merciless Digimon. This way we'll both be happy."

"But…" Patamon started to say.

"No buts, this is how it's gonna be got it?"

It was a long wait for Lan; he couldn't wait to get rid of Patamon. Finally the sun had set.

"Well we did like she said, so where is she?" Lan wondered aloud. Patamon squirmed in his arms.

"Did you think I wouldn't show?" The girl asked.

Lan stood up, "let's cut the talk and do this."

"Ok then." The girl said as she reached for the shaking Patamon. Lan looked down at him.

"Please don't." Patamon whispered, tears streaming down his face. But it didn't affect him, Lan handed Patamon over to the girl.

She raised her left arm. "Viral transfer." The crimson stone in the center of the D-P started to glow a reddish purple color, then flashed, a bright light enveloped them all.

Lan shielded his eyes. When the light faded, the girl was holding a bluish purple version of Patamon in her arms. "Congratulations. You now have a Tsukaimon."

Lan grinned and took the Digimon back.

* * *

_So Lan allows the mysterious girl to infect Patamon with a virus. Who is she and what will Tsukaimon be like? Please review _


	5. Lexi

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. But all the digidestined in this story and some Digimon I do own._

_---------_

_New characters, continued… _

_**Name**: Lexi Hana_

_**Age**: 14_

_**Eye Color**: Hazel_

_**Hair Color**: Black with long red bangs_

**Chapter 5: Lexi**

By: Rika24

"So this is their so called secret base? It's right out in the open!" Carmen exclaimed.

"Well actually, I think this is a trap," Said the floppy eared purple Digimon.

"It won't be for me Mammalmon." Carmen said with a smirk. "I'm an expert, I sneak out of my house all the time without getting caught."

"Don't be overconfident." Mammalmon warned.

"I'm not." Carmen scanned the building. "First, we need to find an entrance."

-----------------

"I hope Patamon's okay with Lan," Jason said in a worried tone.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Aguadramon said, trying to reassure his partner.

"So who'll stand watch?" Kaylee asked as she walked up to them.

"Well we know it's not gonna be him," Randy said as he pointed at Veemon who was snoring loudly. "Sheesh, at least give me a quieter partner," he muttered to himself.

Jason got up from where he was sitting, "I'll take the first night then."

------------------

"We're in." Carmen whispered as she balanced on the beam high above the ground.

"Now we just have to find that girl Ogremon was carrying." Mammalmon replied.

Carmen scanned the floor below as she walked across the beam. She then caught sight of her. _This is too easy, _Carmen thought. She started for the wall to climb down when Mammalmon stopped her.

"Wait, this is way **too** easy, they're waiting for us."

Carmen sighed at her partner's warning. "So what do we do then?"

Mammalmon looked around below her. "I'll check it out." Mammalmon looked right into Carmen's eyes, "stay!" she ordered.

Carmen crossed her arms in front of her, "Who do you think you're talking to? I'm not a dog." She whispered.

"Whatever," Mammalmon said as she jumped down. As she fell she vanished.

_Where'd she go? _Carmen thought to herself. She watched Leah, waiting to see when Mammalmon would reappear. Suddenly there was a flash of red light by Leah and Mammalmon reappeared as she was thrown back by the force field around Leah.

Carmen quickly climbed down the uneven stonewall. "Mammalmon!" she cried as she rushed to her partner.

"No stay back!" Mammalmon yelled, her eyes widened as she saw a blur of black fly by her.

"Too late!" The feline said as she moved in to attack Carmen. Mammalmon jumped up and tackled Carmen down, getting her out of the way of BlackGatomon's attack.

"If you use the crimson stone you can give me more power." Mammalmon said.

"How do I do that?" Carmen asked as they both jumped out of the way of another attack.

"Concentrate and focus your mind on me." She said.

"Dark lightning!" BlackGatomon shouted as her body glowed with a dark blue light, she released a large bolt of lightning at Mammalmon but she dodged it.

The orange parts of Mammalmon's body began to glow. "Raging brushfire!" a burst of flame shot out of her and became like a wave of fire. Before BlackGatomon could react the fire hit her. As soon as it did the shield around Leah went down.

Carmen immediately ran over to Leah and grabbed her hand. "Let's go, hurry up."

"Right behind you," Mammalmon said as she started to follow.

"I don't think so." Said a girl standing in front of the exit. "BlackGatomon." She said.

"Right here Lexi," the black cat said as she ran to her side.

Lexi held up her left arm and used two fingers to touch the little red stone in the center of the watch-like item. As soon as she did the stone began to glow. A dark reddish purple light surrounded the cat Digimon.

"Dark lightning!" she shouted. Mammalmon braced herself and absorbed the attack.

Carmen gasped. "You can do that?"

"Go, get out of here now!" she shouted.

"But…" Carmen began to say.

"NOW!" Mammalmon demanded.

Carmen grabbed Leah's hand, "Let's get moving."

"But what about Mammalmon?" Leah asked, but Carmen didn't answer her.

Back inside the building BlackGatomon and Mammalmon continued to fight. The two Digimon dodged each other's attacks with lightning fast reflexes.

Lexi watched the two Digimon, amazed at Mammalmon's speed and strength. "You're good, we could use you." She said.

"I'd never join the Knights of Darkness!" Mammalmon shouted, never taking her eyes off of BlackGatomon.

"You used to belong, you and Jade." Lexi said with a smirk.

Mammalmon turned and glared at Lexi. "Until you killed her. You killed my partner because she wouldn't let me attack Primary Village."

"She was weak," BlackGatomon said. Narrowing her yellow eyes. "And now you help the Digidestined!" With a loud hiss the black cat lunged at the purple Digimon.

As Mammalmon dodged, all the red parts of her body began to glow. She stood on her hind legs and started spinning as the fire wrapped around her body. "Flaming twister!" she shouted as her body turned into a fiery tornado.

-----------------

Safely far enough away now, Carmen and Leah had stopped running. "Mammalmon," Carmen said in a worried tone. Suddenly Mammalmon appeared between the two of them and Leah jumped.

"You're okay!" Carmen said, relieved. "And you can turn invisible!"

"Yeah, the invisibility thing is cool, but it doesn't last very long, and if I touch anything or get hit by someone, the effect is doubled."

"Meaning…" Carmen said.

"If I get attacked while I'm invisible, the attack does more damage to me than it normally would."

"That's bad," Carmen replied.

Seeing the worried look on her face, Mammalmon replied, "Yeah, but I'm pretty good at avoiding contact and evading attacks." She turned to Leah, "I got your crimson stone back."

"Thanks!" Leah exclaimed. "But I don't know what it's for, it isn't a Digivice."

"I'll explain as we leave this place." Mammalmon said as they started to leave.

-----------

_Sorry I haven't updated this in a long time. But hopefully you enjoyed this enough to forgive me. Please review. (btw you can see what Mammalmon and Carmen look like on my site, Digimon Ultimate)._


End file.
